HIDDEN
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Laki-laki itu misterius. Menjeratku dengan penuh pesona mendekatiku tanpa alasan. Aku terjebak dalam perasaan menyenangkan ini tanpa mengetahui alasan tersembunyi pria itu. [MC]


Hinata menatap sepatunya. Air hujan mulai memberi corak pada sepatu gadis itu. Hinata menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk tetap di lobby Universitas ini. Di dunia seperti sekarang ini sangat jarang ditemukan orang-orang yang memberikan sedikit bantuan kepada orang sepertinya.

 _Percayalah, hidup tidak seindah drama korea atau manga shoujo._

Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangan. Ia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya guna memberikan kehangatan pada tengkuknya. Ia kembali menatap ke bawah. Iris keperakannya memandangi genangan air.

Tampak refleksi wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya pada genangan air itu. Ah, sejak kapan ia telah lupa bahwa dirinya telah banyak berubah. Ya, berubah. Perubahan yang amat besar.

Pikirannya kembali pada dirinya sekitar 2-7 tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang tampak dekil dan kasar berubah menjadi wanita dengan penampilan yang jauh dari masa ketika ia masih menginjak sekolah menengah pertama bahkan sekolah menengah atas. Waktu memang merubah sikapnya bahkan penampilannya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Mengingat perubahan akan dirinya saja membuat Hinata merasakan nyeri di dada. Proses dan kenangan untuk menjadikan dirinya sosok yang lebih baik memakan proses yang lama. Kenangan-kenangan dalam benaknya tentang kehhidupan masa lalu membuat dirinya kembali teringat. Teringat hal-hal menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya.

Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat dirinya kembali menghela napas. Menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang senantiasa menumpahkan bulir-bulir dalam jumlah banyak. Beberapa tetesan tersebut jatuh mengenai wajah pucat Hinata. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, merasakan setiap tetes air hujan mengenai wajahnya.

 _Ah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu._

.

SasuHina

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _Yuki Ryota proudly present_

.

.

HIDDEN

.

.

 _Laki-laki itu misterius. Menjeratku dengan penuh pesona mendekatiku tanpa alasan. Aku terjebak dalam perasaan menyenangkan ini tanpa mengetahui alasan tersembunyi pemuda itu._

.

.

.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, mencari suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Bibirnya terkatup. Ia hanya dapat menatap sosok di sampingnya.

Sosok yang berjenis kelamin pria itu menoleh menatap tepat ke iris Hinata. "Kenapa hanya diam?"

"Ah." Hinata menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, perasaan nostalgia itu kembali hadir ketika bertemu dengan pria tampan.

 _Oh Tuhan, ini bukanlah drama sadarkanlah aku. Tidak ada pria tampan yang ingin berkena–_

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa hanya diam saja."

Hinata kembali tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap wajah yang tampak dipahat sebegitu eloknya. "Maaf. Saya tidak tahu jika Anda menyapa saya."

Pria itu mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyalakannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengernyit tak suka. Perlahan ia menjauh dari pria itu.

"Mau payungku? Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Hinata mengernyit bingung, ia menatap pria itu penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksud–"

Pria itu mendekati Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata dapat merasakan aroma _mint_ dan rokok yang menjadi satu. Aroma yang tak ia sukai. Saat sudah dalam radius dekat dengan Hinata, pria itu membuka payungnya.

' _Oh Tuhan! Ia tak mungkin akan memayungiku kan?'_

Tanpa diduga, tangan dingin pria itu meraik salah satu tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya lalu mengarahkan tangan Hinata memegang pegangan payung tersebut. Tanpa sadar Hinata berjengit merasakan kontak langsung secara _dadakan_ itu. Walau sebentar ia dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari tangan pria itu.

"Ambillah. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat. Pria itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung sendirian.

 _Siapa dia?_

Hinata menatap gantungan yang menggantung pada pegangan payung itu. Tertulis 'Sasuke U.'

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku gak tau apa yang akan kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini. Fic ini aku buat untuk menyalurkan rasa setressku yang teramat sangat. Silahkan menikmati.**

 **Siap-siap bulan Desember ya. Bomb fanfic season 2 akan dataaaaang. COMING SOON. Hwehee ^^ Fic ini konfliknya ringan, nggak seberat seperti I Realized, Hope and Prisoner atau MO. Karena konfliknya ringan semoga bisa rajin _update_. Semoga :"  
**


End file.
